


It's all Freeway

by slywrites



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Established Relationship, F/M, Road Head, Smut, car smut, pre resident evil 2, rookie cop leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slywrites/pseuds/slywrites
Summary: Tumblr at it again with the ideas, this is literally just the reader giving Leon road head (pre-Resident Evil 2).
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Reader
Kudos: 74





	It's all Freeway

**Author's Note:**

> This thirsties group chat is....thirsty and I am here for it. This idea was from dante-mightdie on tumblr and I love them for it. It made me go out of my comfort zone (I have a comfort zone?). Go follow me on tumblr (slywrites) as I've become a weird Resident Evil blog right now.

The sun started its descent on the horizon coating the beach in a lovely orange glow. The waves crashed on the beach relentlessly and you stood in their wake. At least your feet were in the water and not much else. The feeling of connectedness with the ocean felt blissful. Your mind was blank as you focused in on the ambiance of the beach. Most of the other patrons had left due to the drop in temperature, but a few stragglers stayed to watch the beautiful sight before you. 

Though the setting sun was a sight to behold, you opened your eyes to focus on Leon who was wading back to the beach after a nice swim out. A blush covered your cheeks that you would chalk up to being out in the sun all afternoon if he asked. You were still not used to seeing him shirtless. 

Water cascaded down his toned chest, his hair damp as he ran his hands through it to get the strands out of his eyes. He adjusted his blue swim trunks slightly as the waves were getting rougher. It seemed like the ocean was pushing him closer to you. Leon stopped a foot away from you, a sweet smile on his cheeks as he saw you. 

“You looked like you had fun,” you smiled. 

Leon breathed a little heavy as he let out a short laugh, “Definitely, thanks for the idea.”

The sun's last rays were struggling to stay above water, but the ocean won as it turned to night. 

“We  _ had _ to celebrate, you only graduate top ranks of the police academy once you know,” you wagged your finger at him and moved to walk out of the water. 

“It was nothing,” he chuckled. 

“Oh sure it was  _ nothing _ to  _ you _ . To me that’s a big deal!” 

Leon flushed at your compliments and followed you to the towels you set out earlier. You tossed him a clean towel from your large beach bag and got one for yourself. Leon lazily dried himself off then wrapped the towel loosely around his neck. 

You dried off your legs and tossed it back in the bag. You pulled out your sundress and put it on over your swimsuit. After, you tossed Leon his tank top that he caught expertly with his face. He chuckled as he pulled his shirt over his head. 

“Help me with this?” you asked in reference to the towel and flip flops that laid on the ground. 

Leon mumbled a  _ sure _ . Then he shook the towel out of the sand and folded it into a small rectangle. You took it from his hands and put it in the bag. Leon bent and grabbed both of your flip flops and held them in his hands. 

“Ready to go?” Leon asked. 

You smiled, “Yes, it’s been a  _ long  _ day and we have to drive all the way back home.” 

Leon shrugged, “At least it’s all freeway, it won’t be that bad.”

Side by side, you and Leon started towards the parking lot. Leon wrapped his arm around your shoulder and brought you in close to his chest. You laughed and let your hand rest on the small of his back. A few moments of comfortable silence passed between you two before you spoke up. 

“Have any police departments in mind now that you’re done?”

Leon felt your shoulders sag against him. 

“Well,” Leon started, “I’ve been following those Arklay mountain murders for a while. The department responding to those is in Racoon City. I actually placed my application there a few weeks before graduation. I’m just waiting for their response.” 

_ Racoon City,  _ you thought,  _ that’s far.  _

A frown appeared on your face. You didn’t know what to say other than just nodding. 

“I know you’ll get accepted Leon, Racoon City Police would be stupid to turn you down.”

Leon rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks pink. 

Your eyes lit up as you saw the parking lot had a few food trucks lined up at the entrance from the beach. These weren’t here when you parked earlier. 

“Leon, look! We should get some ice cream before we head out,” You pointed. 

The glowing happiness that erupted on your face made Leon smile. How could he say no to  _ that?  _

“Sure,” he agreed, “How about that one?” 

Leon pointed to a truck at the end that sold  _ only  _ ice cream, which was perfect for the hot summer evening. Summer was ending soon and fall was just around the corner, though it didn’t seem like it with how hot it was earlier in the day. Hopefully, he’d get an answer back from the Racoon City Police Department. It was the only department he applied for, the only place he really wanted to work for. Leon didn’t mind moving away from home, but he didn’t want to move away from you. Would it be selfish of him to ask you to move with him? What would you even say to that kind of question? You two had only been dating for six  _ amazing _ months but you two hadn’t even thought or talked about moving in together. 

“Leon?” You called his name. 

He looked up from the spot in the ground that caught his attention and kept it there.

“What?” 

“Are you okay? You zoned out there a bit…” you said. 

“I’m fine, just thinking is all,” Leon blinked then brought his eyes up to the ice cream truck you both stood in front of. 

You walked up to the truck and ordered a popsicle for yourself and an ice cream sandwich for him. You exchanged some cash and got the goods. Leon smiled brightly as you handed him the ice cream. 

“This is perfect, thank you!” He beamed as he kissed your cheek. 

Heat rose to your face. You smiled as your fingers went to the place where his lips just were. You were acting like this was your first relationship. Like you were in high school or some shit. You shook your head and ripped open the wrapper of the popsicle you bought. 

Leon extended his hand to you and you took it gingerly. His hand was warm and large compared to yours. He rubbed a circle into your skin with his thumb as he walked towards where he parked his Jeep. 

With a small smile on his face he swung your intertwined arms back and forth. He munched on his ice cream sandwich as content as can be until his eyes drifted towards you and your popsicle. Every atom in his body shook with the way he saw how you  _ licked _ the popsicle from the base all the way to the top. Then how your mouth came to wrap around the entire desert to where only the little stick stuck out. You hummed and pulled the popsicle out of your mouth. The sides of your eyes crinkled in happiness over the sweet treat. 

Unbeknownst to you, Leon was losing his  _ goddamn  _ mind over how you treated the popsicle. His thoughts only circled around one thing. A one track mind. 

You stopped and Leon almost ran face first into the driver side of his jeep if it wasn’t for you. 

You couldn’t help the giggle that left your throat, “Are you okay? You keep zoning out.”

Leon coughed awkwardly and shook his head.

“I’m fine. Key?”

You curled your tongue and held the popsicle in your mouth as you dug around in your beach bag. Leon wanted to  _ scream  _ over the little ministrations you were doing to him without your knowledge. A little bit of drool pooled at the corner of your mouth and you quickly sucked it up before you embarrassed yourself. How could you not understand what you were doing to him with just a  _ simple _ popsicle? 

You grabbed the stick and held the popsicle in your hand now, handing Leon his key. Leon smiled and unlocked the doors. You gave him a quick peck on the cheek then walked to your side. Your cool lips sent a shock through his body. Still, you were completely oblivious to what you were doing to your poor boyfriend. 

Leon hopped in the car and turned it over. He let the engine warm up as he buckled his seat belt. You followed suit, with the popsicle still hanging in your mouth.Though the treat was half way gone, the actions were burned into Leon’s brain. It was a  _ long  _ drive. Leon didn’t know if he could keep his mind off you long enough to wait till you two made it home. Quickly, he pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards the freeway. Luckily, he just needed to follow a straight line. As Leon leaned to see no oncoming cars on the freeway, he merged and set the jeep to cruise control. His hands gripped the steering wheel a little too tightly to where his knuckles strained against his skin. 

The radio played an 80’s rock song that you’d heart a few times before. You started humming lightly as you bobbed your head to the beat finishing up your popsicle. You bit down and held the cold piece of your tongue till it dissolved. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Leon kept glancing your way a noticeable flush on his skin that wasn’t from the sun as it had long set. 

There was only a little bit left of your treat at the bottom of the stick. You stuck the stick into your mouth until you could reach the last piece. You used your tongue to jiggle the piece loose off the stick and it fell easily into your mouth. A small gasp left Leon on you glanced at him to see how flustered he looked. 

You knitted your brows together and looked at him, the stick hanging out of your mouth as you chewed on the end. 

“Is there something wrong?” You asked. 

“Uh-” Leon breathed deeply. 

Your eyes traveled over him in a few seconds as he took too long to answer your questions. That’s when you noticed the strain in his swim trunks. Your eyes widened for a fraction, then a devilish idea came to mind. 

“Did you get  _ turned _ on by the way I ate my popsicle?” You purred, pulling the stick out from your mouth. 

His hands wrung the steering wheel like a used dish towel and you knew you hit the right spot. You smiled as you turned to lean on the center console. 

“It’s okay, baby, no need to hide it from me,” you stated simply, “I can take care of it for you.”

Leon gulped, “I’m driving.”

“So?”

_ “So?”  _ he repeated. 

Leon’s heart started to beat faster,  _ what the fuck did you have in mind?  _

“Do you want me to take care of you or would you rather  _ wait _ till we get home? It is a  _ long drive _ …” 

“Yes,” Leon breathed, “ _ Please _ .” 

That was all the motivation you needed. 

Luckily, the center console of his jeep was small so leaning over it would be relatively easy. But you wanted to work him up first. You started at his knee. Then you ghosted your fingertips over his right thigh till you got to the waistband of his swim trunks. Both of you were too lazy to properly change, waiting rather to get home. Knowing only the thin fabric kept you at bay. You pulled the waistband down and over his hardened cock. 

You started to salivate at the thought of sucking him off. You took a shaky breath. Reminding yourself not to dive head first onto his cock, but to take it slow first. 

_ Slowly _ , you wrapped your hand around the base and squeezed lightly. Leon twitched into your touch a breathy sigh left his lips. God how you wish you could kiss him and suck on his pouty bottom lip. You’d do that once you got home. For now you focused on pumping his cock in a steady pace to let him get used to the feeling while driving. 

You were glad he set the Jeep to cruise, this made the ordeal a little easier. It also helped that you two were alone on the freeway, letting you have the time to take things at your pace. Your thumb slid over his slit as a bead of precum seeped out. Leon whined as you swiped up the bead with your thumb and licked it clean before going back to your pumping. 

_ “Shit,” _ he sighed. 

You tugged on your bottom lip between your teeth. Your thumb massaged the skin below the head of his cock smoothly and his hips bucked into your touch. You chuckled at his reaction, it was  _ cute.  _ You could feel the blood coursing through his cock and it only sent your heart racing. You continued your pumping slowing down to an almost nonexistent pace.

Leon groaned. 

Though he wasn’t ready for what you were about to do. 

You licked your lips. Carefully, you leaned over the center console, thanking Jeep for the small design, and captured the head of his cock in your mouth. 

“ _ Fuck,”  _ he whined. 

Leon was like putty in your hands, falling easily into your every move. Your tongue swirled around the head. Then you pulled back to kiss the slit once, then twice, before you took him fully into your mouth. His leg twitched roughly, if it wasn’t for cruise control you two would have sped up quick as his foot slammed against the floor. 

You didn’t move just yet. Instead, you held him in your mouth as you readjusted your lean over the console to be a little more comfortable. Only a second ago the arm rest dug into your ribs, now it dug into the softness of your side. 

A bump in the freeway sent his hip up into your mouth, causing the head to hit the back of your throat. You groaned around him, the feeling made his knees shake letting out a groan of his own. Tears pricked at the corner of your eyes for a second, but you blinked them away quickly as you pulled your head up. The flat of your tongue licked a stripe up the side of his cock and he just shook. 

You barely did anything and it felt like he was coming undone already. You weren’t going to let him off that easily, no you were going to drag this out for  _ miles _ . 

Leisurely you licked around the head, then took him deep into your throat just like how you ate your popsicle. Slowly and methodically. You bobbed your head up and down his cock at a snail's pace. Your fingers on your left hand dug into the exposed skin of his hip, keeping you grounded in the moment. Your other hand came to grip in your own thigh, your own arousal building exponentially the more you sucked. 

Your small moans reverberated around his cock. You could feel his body shaking through your fingers. Leon was coming undone so easily around your mouth. The feeling of being completely in control of him, having him squirm underneath your touch, was so  _ fucking  _ powerful. 

You wished you could see his face. To see how blown his eyes were. To see the way that his tongue darted over his lips as his mouth hung open slightly. Leon would be a sight to see right now. You’d have to just imagine it for now. You closed your eyes and focused on  _ him.  _

Leon sighed and relaxed further into your touch. One hand left the steering wheel and carded through your hair. You gasped at how tenderly he massages your scalp. His hips bucked slightly at the feeling, he didn’t know how much more he could take. 

Then he grabbed a handful of your hair and tugged gently.  _ Fuck,  _ you were shaking. Leon let his hand relax and instead kept it in your hair. His other hand death gripped the steering wheel. He couldn’t be more thankful this was a straight ride home. It took everything to keep his eyes on the road and in the lane. The way your mouth melded around him made him light headed. Thoughts about pulling over and just taking you in the passenger seat fluttered through his mind. But he’d rather speed home and fuck you properly in his bed. This would do for now. Leon was loving every single second. He could feel himself trying to hold back to make it last a little bit longer, but you were destroying him with your tongue. There was no way he could keep himself composed any longer. 

Before he could say anything, you felt the shift in his hips and felt the stiffness in his cock as he came completely undone. You lapped up every little bit of him, not wanting to get any of his cum on the interior of the Jeep. It was quicker than expected but you smiled nonetheless. You lifted your head and wiped your mouth with the back of your hand and a smile on your cheeks. For the first time you saw the pink tinge that ran across Leon’s face all the way up his ears and down his throat. He was breathing heavily, but he relaxed into his seat and adjusted himself comfortably. A smile on his lips as he glanced at you. 

“I’m glad you didn’t kill us. It would have been awkward if we crashed and someone found us dead with your dick in my mouth,” you smirked. 

“I think that would be a great way to die,” Leon chuckled, “But, it would technically be your fault if we did crash. How can I possibly concentrate on driving with you sucking me like that?”

You rolled your eyes and punched him in the shoulder at that. Leon couldn’t help but laugh at your reaction. 

“I love you,” Leon smiled, the blush still on his cheeks. 

“I love you, too,” you replied, “Now pay attention to the road! I want to make it home alive.”

“Trust me, I can’t wait, I have something in mind for  _ you _ .”

Once he calmed he reached over the center console and intertwined his fingers with yours.  He brought your joined hands up to his lips and kissed the back of your hand with the cutest smile on his face.


End file.
